Andrew
Andrew is the main protagonist of Part-Time Ninja. Biography Andrew's birthplace is unknown. Andrew grew up admiring ninjas that were shown on television, and was able to start doing mission at age 8. After failing to stop the assassination of a famous singer from Korea who was performing in Japan, he stopped temporarily learning the way of the ninja. After coming back from his hiatus, he trained to the top of his class. In 2004, he attended Ninja Summer Camp alongside Chris. After gaining the trust of the NAA Leader, Andrew was inaugurated into the Ninja Association of America. He lives at a home with his housemate, Gino. Part-Time Ninja Andrew's first mission shown on screen is the assassination of professional basketball player, Jeremy Lin. After having a change of heart, Andrew simply knocks him out. During a phone call with the NAA Leader, Andrew is told to come to the office first thing in the morning. After learning that his hours will be cut due to the lack of need for trained assassins, Andrew embarks on a job search. After failing to get a job from Mike at the Peace & Pacifist Organization, he is depressed. Kristen, the girl that he returned the stolen purse to, is able to help him in his predicament by getting him a job at iBerries. After realizing he may have feelings for Kristen, he goes shopping with Chris and Isabella in order to impress her at the Oda Brothers Party. Shogo, a member of the 5 Guys in a Bathroom as well as the leader of S.H.O.G.O., sends Santiago to harass Andrew. After the time skip, Andrew is shown working at iBerries. Shogo tells him that he has kidnapped Kristen, and Andrew embarks on a mission to save her. After knocking over Tyrone for the supposed location of Kristen, he goes to the garage. When it turns out to be a decoy, he is beaten by Soo Sung the Mercenary, and interrogated by Cold-Blooded Samiz and Chelsea. After Agent 7th Letter shoots them to save Andrew, Agent J'dinklage Morgoone debrief him on the location of Shogo. This leads him to Shogo Orthodontics, where he fights Han, once again. After Agent 7th Letter saves him again, he goes on to meet Shogo. After refusing to work for him, Shogo calls Honda and Toyota to finish him off. Andrew then hitches a ride with Theodore, Matthias, Gone-Ju, & Joelito to get to Shogo's warehouse. Once there, he fights Shogo and gets knocked out. After finding inspiration in his friends, family, and colleagues, he gains the strength to beat Shogo. Rather than finish him off, Andrew instead goes to iBerries to finish closing time. He sees Kristen there. Trivia * Andrew was originally supposed to be portrayed by Gino Silvestre, but due to time constraints was switched out with Ryan Watanabe. * The black shirt with Japanese writing on it says Yamaki-Ryu. * Andrew likes Virgil's root beer. * The only other clothing that he owns is a Yakult jacket. * He is socially awkward, as he does not understand modern social interactions. * He is an extremely effective assassin. Quotes Andrew: "And me? Well, I'm just a part-time ninja."